Jack Manné
(dawniej) **Inkwizycja (dawniej) *Czarne Słońce (najemnik) *Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy * * *Nowy Zakon Jedi |Ranga = Mistrz Jedi, członek Rady |Mistrzowie = *Bamun (w korzystaniu z Mocy) * (w Inkwizycji) *Darth Vader (w Inkwizycji) *Luke Skywalker (w Nowym Zakonie Jedi) |Uczniowie = *Amy Silverstone *Ruby Manné *Mace Manné |Broń = *miecz świetlny *podwójny miecz świetlny *miecz świetlny typu Crossguard *karabin blasterowy DC-17m}} Jack Manné był Inkwizytorem, łowcą nagród a ostatecznie rycerzem Jedi pochodzącym z nabooańskiej rodziny szlachciców. Urodzony trzy dni przed rozkazem 66, dzięki przezorności swojego ojca mistrza Jedi i lojalności podległego mu korpusu, został ocalony przed śmiercią. Osierocony w wyniku burzliwych wydarzeń Czystki na Naboo, został wychowany przez klony z 448. Batalionu Szturmowego i Queelańskiego mistrza Jedi Bamuna, zmuszony do konstruowania drobnego sprzętu za jedzenie. W wieku dwunastu lat dołączył w szeregi uczniów Inkwizycji, lecz gdy po trzech latach treningu awansował do rangi Inkwizytora i przyjął tytuł Dziewiąty brat, otrzymał zlecenie zamordowania Bamuna, w rezultacie czego zdezerterował. Został później wykorzystany przez swoją dalszą rodzinę do uzyskania przewagi politycznej rodu w polityce planetarnej poprzez zawarcie związku małżeńskiego z dużo starszą od siebie Kylanthą, wiele lat wcześniej odgrywającą rolę w zabójstwie jego ojca. Za uzyskane w ten sposób fundusze zakupił podupadające Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy i , dzięki których sukcesowi trafił na rynek polityczne. Gdy poznał sekret swojej żony, uciekł od niej i odłączył się od swojej rodziny, popularyzując nadane mu wcześniej przez klony imię Gold jako świeża figura na rynku elitarnych łowców nagród wyróżniająca się złotą zbroją bazującą na projekcie fazy II pancerza żołnierza-klona. W 1 BBY podczas wykonywania misji na mało znanej, aczkolwiek bogatej w minerały planecie Actynurie II Gold poznał swoją przyszłą małżonkę, Amy Silverstone, pracującą wówczas w konkurencyjnym obozie Huttów. Oboje porzucili wtedy własne misje i od tej pory współpracowali. W 0 BBY na tej samej planecie Gold zwalczył rokosz moffa Stuhma Bona przeciwko . Przemyślenia po tym zadaniu doprowadziły go do zerwania kontaktów z Imperium i zaangażowania w środowiskach rebelianckich. Uczestniczył on w powstaniu na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Ścigany przez dawną Rękę Imperatora Omara Farfallę, Jack został zmuszony do dokonania zamachu na Luke'a Skywalkera. Został on jednak pokonany i namówiony do dołączenia do Zakonu Jedi. Uczestniczył on w odnalezieniu tajnego więzienia na Ziost, czego następstwem był wywołany przez wielką admirał Rae Sloane zamach na Masa Ameddę i następujący po nim kryzys Komórki Feniks. Biografia Wczesne życie Jack Manné urodził się w 19 BBY, 3 dni przed rozkazem 66, w oddziale medycznym republikańskiej bazy w Elliadzie jako syn mistrza Jedi Erica Manné i nabooańskiej szlachcianki Shimmie Yappie. W dniu rozkazu 66 został pokazany oddziałowi klonów jego ojca, który miał wizje klonów strzelających do własnych generałów i poprosił klony o przysięgę, że nigdy go nie zdradzą, co uratowało ojcu Jacka życie. Matka Jacka zmarła, gdy jej syn miał pół roku. Nabooanin jednak wychowywał się ze swoim ojcem jeszcze przez pół roku po stracie matki. Wychowany przez klony mały|lewo|Wex, klon, który wychował JackaW 18 BBY, gdy miała miejsce Czystka na Naboo, jego ojciec zginął, wydany Inkwizytorowi Malorumowi przez szlachciankę Veronicę D'Anions. W ten sposób Gold stał się sierotą, jednak 448 Batalion Szturmowy, dawniej pod dowództwem mistrza Erica, zdecydował się wychować Jacka jak własnego syna. Pomagał im przy tym ocalony zarówno od rozkazu 66, jak i od Czystki na Naboo współdowódca owego Batalionu, mistrz Bamun. Gdy Jack miał 10 lat, zbudował z klonami własną zbroję Fazy II z hełmem Fazy I. Zbroja była koloru złotego, przez co Jack zyskał przydomek Gold. W 8 BBY Batalion wraz z 11-letnim Goldem naprawili niszczyciel typu Venator Diplomat, który rozbił się w górach Gallo w czasie Czystki na Naboo, zniszczony wskutek wybuchu wywołanego przez Jedi. Krążownik, przemianowany na Foreignera, stał się drugim domem Jacka, poza starą republikańską bazą, w której dotychczas mieszkał z oddziałem. Inkwizycja mały|150px|lewo|Mistrz Jedi [[Bamun, mentor i przyjaciel Jacka]]Od początku wiadomo było, że Jack był silny w Mocy, jako że był synem Mistrza Jedi. Gdy Jack miał sześć lat, odkrył to sam i po lekcji kontrolowania Mocy z mistrzem Bamunem zaczął pomagać sobie Mocą w rozmaitych czynnościach, między innymi przy konstruowaniu sprzętu, który wraz z Batalionem wymieniał na jedzenie w Elliadzie. Jednak wiekowy mistrz, przytłoczony okrucieństwami wojny, nie był w stanie wyszkolić ucznia na Jedi, więc dwunastoletni Gold postanowił nauczyć się głębszego zrozumienia Mocy w jedynym wówczas możliwym źródle - w Inkwizycji. Mistrz Bamun sprzeciwiał się temu, obawiając się, że Jack przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, jednak Gold i tak dołączył do Imperium, mając zamysł trafienia do Inkwizycji. Został szturmowcem w imperialnym korpusie snajperskim, jednak już po krótkim czasie pokazał swoje zdolności przywódcze. Przez rok Gold piął się w hierarchii armii Imperium, gdy dał innym poznać swoją wrażliwość na Moc i udało mu się wreszcie dostać do Inkwizycji. Przez następne 2 lata Jack szkolił się zarówno w technikach Jasnej, jak i Ciemnej Strony pod okiem początkowo , a później Dartha Vadera, jednak po pasowaniu na pełnoprawnego Inkwizytora, gdy otrzymał zlecenie zabójstwa swojego mistrza, zdezerterował i wrócił na Naboo. Parę lat później często ścigał go jego były rywal z Inkwizycji, Ręka Imperatora Omar Farfalla, który później służył jako pośrednik przebywającej w Nieznanych Regionach Rae Sloane w kontaktach z galaktyką. Przedsiębiorca i mąż królowej Gdy Jack wrócił na Naboo, skontaktowała się z nim reszta jego szlacheckiej rodziny i zaproponowała mu odzyskanie zamrożonych funduszy zostawionych mu przez ojca poprzez małżeństwo z królową Kylanthą, by jeszcze bardziej podnieść status swojej rodziny. Piętnastoletni Jack zgodził się na to. Nigdy jednak nie pokochał królowej. Jakiś czas po ślubie Jack postanowił znaleźć sposób na znaczne powiększenie i tak już dużego rodzinnego majątku. Wykupił więc dwa przedsiębiorstwa, znajdujące się niemal w stanie upadłości od czasu misji na Mustafar i upadku Konfederacji Systemów Niezależnych — Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy i . Szybko przywraca im świetność, prowadząc interesy w Środkowych Rubieżach, gdzie nie sięgały macki Imperium. Po jakimś czasie po zakończonych sukcesem interesach z Imperium na terenie Wewnętrznych Rubieży Senat Imperialny daje obu przedsiębiorstwom zezwolenie na swobodne prowadzenie interesów również w Wewnętrznych Rubieżach i w Koloniach. Oprócz tego i ze Światów Jądra zdecydowały się na zawarcie umów handlowych z Intergalaktycznym Klanem Bankowym oraz Sojuszem Korporacyjnym. Jednak w życiu prywatnym Goldowi nie powodziło się zbyt dobrze. Małżeństwo z Kylanthą nie dawało Jackowi satysfakcji. Przyniosło mu szczęście jednak co innego - odnalazł pamiętniki swojego ojca. Niestety zruinowało mu to małżeństwo, gdyż przeczytał tam, że jego ojciec napiętnował tą, która wydała jego i innych Jedi Inkwizytorom, wypalając na jej prawym ramieniu kształt owocu Dael. Kylantha nosiła ten znak i naprawdę nazywała się Veronica D'Anions. Mroczny sekret żony Golda zaskutkował tym, że Jack opuścił żonę, a także ojczyznę. Wraz z klonami przyjęli pozycję łowców nagród. Łowca nagród Korzystając ze swej pozycji w Klanie Bankowym, Gold zaczął zdobywać zlecenia z wyższych sfer imperialnej galaktyki. Zaczął wykonywać zlecenia dla Imperium, a także dla wysoko postawionego Czarnego Słońca. Szybko zdobył reputację jednego z najskuteczniejszych łowców nagród w galaktyce. Misja na Actynurie II mały|lewo|200px|[[Amy Silverstone]]W 1 BBY Gold został wysłany przez Czarne Słońce na planetę Actynurie II, gdyż obywatele rasy Mercuriad protestowali przeciwko oficjalnie zaaprobowanym przez Imperium wydobyciu uranu i cortosis. Po wylądowaniu w Pallagradzie miał zabić przywódcę buntu i wmówić Mercuriadom, że Czarne Słońce wcale nie ogałaca planety z minerałów, a wydobycie przynosi jedynie korzyści. Zadanie z początku wydawało się proste, jednak były to tylko pozory. Przy zamachu został zaatakowany przez łowczynię nagród Amy Silverstone, pracującą dla Huttów, przez co nie udało mu się zabić Mercuriada. Przez długi czas próbowali się prześcignąć w wysiłkach, jednak wkrótce Amy odkryła, że Huttowie chcą powstrzymać przed wydobyciem Czarne Słońce, po czym samemu rozpocząć kopanie, przekonując Mercuriadów, że zrobią to w bezpieczniejszy sposób. Wtedy Silverstone zdecydowała się zaniechać misji i przejść na stronę Golda. Potem łowcy razem zaapelowali do Czarnego Słońca i Imperium, że wydobycie na tak wielką skalę jest niebezpieczne i może skazić dużą część wschodniej galaktyki. Porzucenie kariery Gold wkrótce wycofał się z kariery łowcy nagród, uświadamiając sobie, że zaczął służyć Imperium, którego nienawidził i zamieszkał z Amy na Naboo. Często spotykał się z Wexem, dowódcą oddziału, który go wychował i innymi klonami batalionu. Jego życie pozornie było spokojne, jednak co jakiś czas napadali go Inkwizytorzy. Powstanie na Naboo W 3 ABY na Naboo wybuchło powstanie przeciwko Imperium i królowej Kylanthie. Gold nie tylko z osobistych powodów je poparł. On i 448 Batalion Szturmowy dowodzili powstańcami z Elliady. To Jack ostatecznie wkroczył do pałacu. Porozmawiał z byłą żoną i dla jej własnego dobra nakazał jej ustąpić ze stanowiska Królowej Naboo. Te działania poskutkowały osłabieniem imperialnej władzy na Naboo. Królową została Mariyani, która pełniła to stanowisko do upadku Imperium w 4 ABY, kiedy to w demokratycznych wyborach wybrana została Sosha Soruna. Zamach na Luke'a Skywalkera W 6 ABY Inkwizytor Omar Farfalla, będący pośrednikiem działąjącej w Nieznanych Regionach Wielkiej Admirał Rae Sloane, wezwał Golda do swych komnat na okręcie flagowym przewodzonej przez niego Komórki Feniks. Obiecał Goldowi spokojne życie bez napaści Inkwizytorów i pokaźną sumę kredytów, jeśli ten zabije Luke'a Skywalkera. Zażądał też od Jacka, by śmierć Skywalkera była widowiskowa. Gold z ciężkim sercem się na to zgodził. Postanowił, że zabije Luke'a mieczem świetlnym. Najpierw musiał jednak zlokalizować rycerza Jedi. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ Jedi nie krył się z tym, że spędza czas w ruinach Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Gold udał się tam i z zaskoczenia zaatakował mieczem. Odbył się długi pojedynek. Gdy walczący znaleźli się na tarasach świątyni, Amy ostrzelała Luke'a działami statku Golda, The Wolf of Core Founders'. Ten jednak obronił się. Łowcy powzięli zamiar ucieczki, jednak Luke doskoczył do statku i trzymając się rury przeciął silniki mieczem świetlnym. Płonący statek zaczął lecieć ku ziemi. Gold wyskoczył ze statku, jednak silniki odrzutowe w jego zbroi zepsuły się i Jack spadał na oślep. Luke, który zeskoczył z pomocą Mocy, przytrzymał Golda w powietrzu, po czym delikatnie opuścił i uśpił go Mocą. Zanim Slave of Money uderzył o ziemię, wyjął też Mocą ze statku Amy. Łowców zabrali żołnierze Nowej Republiki. Nowe życie Przebudzenie Kilka dni później Jack obudził się w celi bez zbroi i ze złamaną nogą. Strażnik Nowej Republiki zauważył to i przekazał wiadomość Luke'owi. Jedi postanowił porozmawiać z Goldem w cztery oczy. Pozostał tylko jeden strażnik, a Skywalker wszedł do celi. Na początku zapytał Jacka, kim tak w ogóle jest. Gdy otrzymał wyczerpującą opowieść uwzględniającą wszystkie tytuły szlacheckie, postanowił przejść dalej. Zadał pytanie, co spowodowało, że dawny rebeliant z Naboo postanowił zaatakować Luke'a Skywalkera. Nie musiał sobie pomagać perswazją Mocy, bo Gold sam wszystko wyjawił czując, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Odbyli rozmowę, w trakcie której Jedi wyczuł w Goldzie światłość. Jack, mając dosyć Inkwizytorów i chcąc podążać ścieżką swojego ojca, odparł twierdząco na propozycję Skywalkera, by stać się Jedi. Odnalezienie tajnego więzienia na Ziost Jack, wraz ze swoim mistrzem zabrali Amy, przebywającą w bloku medycznym po operacjach wykonanych w związku z cięższymi obrażeniami, a następnie udali się na Naboo, by zabrać ze sobą w szeregi formacji wojskowych Nowej Republiki podstarzałe już klony. Gdy wylądowali w górach Gallo, by odebrać Foreignera i spotkali żołnierzy, nowy mistrz nabooańskiego szlachcica wyczuł sygnał w Mocy, prowadzący go do Przestworzy Sithów. Okazało się, że prawdopodobnie wyczuł on klona, dokonując czegoś, do czego poprzez wyjątkowa więź łamiącą jednolitość kodu genetycznego jego Padawan nie mógł dokonać. Zainteresowane odkryciem potencjalnego pobratymca klony wymusiły na parze Jedi udanie się w obrzeża galaktyki. Po paru tygodniach drogi w nadprzestrzeni dotarli oni na Ziost, które wraz ze zbliżaniem się do celu i nasileniem sygnału okazało się dokładną destynacją. Wylądowanie przebiegło ciężko w związku z zarośnięciem całej planety dżunglą. Zmusiło to pilotów Venatora do osuszenia okolicznego bagna. Następnie rycerz Jedi poprowadził swojego padawana, łowczynię nagród i żołnierzy poprzez zarośniętą pnączami drogę. Po przebyciu paru godzin na ciężkiej trasie sygnał w Mocy stawał się coraz silniejszy, aż wreszcie doprowadził drużynę do na pozór opuszczonego imperialnego więzienia. Po wejściu na jego teren okazało się, że pozory mylą i funkcjonuje ono całkiem sprawnie. Po kiku walkach ze szturmowcami poznano prawdę. Więzienie dzięki swojej niewykrywalnej wręcz pozycji służyło przebywającej w Nieznanych Regionach Rae Sloane do monitorowania działań sekretnych działaczy imperialnych w galaktyce poprzez zaufanego pośrednika, komandora Shalomę Ignisa, natomiast więźniowie byli wciąż przetrzymywani z obawy przed wyjawieniem informacji o ich działalności wywiadowi Republiki. Jedi i klony ruszyli w poszukiwaniu zaginionego klona, w trakcie gdy Amy udała się przeciążyć rdzeń energetyczny placówki. Klonem odnalezionym w jednej z cel okazał się być CC-2224, inaczej znany jako Cody, czyli komandor marszałek klonów o jednym z najwyższych stanowisk w , a później w Armii Imperialnej. Aresztowany został po tym, gdy po wielu latach służby Imperium zaczął żałować rozkazu 66 i w trakcie bitwy o Hoth spróbował zasabotować działania własnych żołnierzy w celu pomocy . Schorowany i głodujący, był on niemal bliski śmierci i postanowił odkupić swoje winy wobec Imperium, atakując Jedi, gdy jednak ze słabości upuścił blaster, zdecydował się zjednoczyć z Zakonem, który zdradził dawno temu. Następnie jednak okazało się, że cała próba uwolnienia została zanotowana przez Ignisa i dopadł on Jedi. W tym czasie jednak Amy udało się zniszczyć rdzeń energetyczny, przez co stracił on połączenie przez komunikatory z posiłkami i został on pospiesznie zamordowany przez Jacka. Następnie drużyna wraz ze schorowanym Codym została zmuszona do ucieczki przed nieprzewidzianą falą uderzeniową związaną ze zniszczeniem rdzenia. Wszystkim udało się szczęśliwie uciec, chociaż Amy i część klonów została ciężko raniona. Pomimo przekonania o zwycięstwie, nowo sformowana drużyna nie wiedziała jeszcze, jakie konsekwencje może na nich sprowadzić zaalarmowana utratem kontaktu z najważniejszym z pośredników Wielka Admirał na exodusie. Ekwipunek Zbroja Egzoszkielet Golda składał się z bardzo wielu, nakładanych warstwowo materiałów. Dzięki zastosowaniu wielu różnych materiałów zbroja zapewniała wszechstronną ochronę i wspomaganie w walce. Dzięki zaawansowanym systemom elektronicznym oraz trybie wizjera odbierającym promienie ultrafioletowe i podczerwień w zbroi Gold jest w stanie zobaczyć niektóre niewidoczne dla oka zjawiska Mocy. Poprzez budowę zbroi z niewielkich modułów egzoszkielet może się składać i rozkładać w sześcienny blok. Ciekawostki * W skutek wybuchu kilku granatów naraz od zbroi Golda odpadła część warstwy z bronzium i electrum. Gold naprawił ją dopiero po zakończeniu Operacji Popiół II. * Jack był średnio znanym łowcą nagród z powodu krótkiego czasu kariery ,a pomimo to był jednym z najskuteczniejszych. Kategoria:Nabooanie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Łowcy nagród Kategoria:Rada Jedi Kategoria:SuperSzym Kategoria:Pierwszy Z Nowych Kategoria:Nowy Zakon Jedi Kategoria:Członkowie Nowego Zakonu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kampania Thrawna Kategoria:Fanon o Nowym Imperium/Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:448. Batalion Szturmowy Kategoria:Inkwizytorzy